


The Worst Allergy

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Enemies, Feelings, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Kinda, accidental poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has one of the worst allergies know to mankind, at least in his opinion.A peanut allergy.Jefferson thinks it’s all crap, so he’ll show the office what a liar Hamilton really is.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Worst Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 29  
> I think I need a Doctor | reluctant bedrest

Alexander Hamilton has one of the worst allergies know to mankind, at least in his opinion. 

A peanut allergy. 

And it wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t so severe, just a little bit of a peanut is enough to send him straight to the emergency room. He knows this and so he doesn’t know why he is wasting his time arguing with Jefferson that peanut allergies are actually very serious and possibly deadly. 

Jefferson will never take him seriously, he won’t ever change his mind. He is one of the most infuriating people Alexander Hamilton has ever met. Alexander bristles angrily when Jefferson just laughs at him, whatever. 

Alexander just needs to walk away, he’d promised Washington he would try and do that whenever he got really into it with Jefferson and he is a man of his word. 

Jefferson watches as Hamilton storms off, laughing lightly still. That man over reacts to everything and he thinks that Jefferson will believe him about having a life threatening- peanut allergy? The thought makes Jefferson start laughing all over again. 

Though the whole office seems to believe Hamilton, he just has to show them that Hamilton is just trying to get attention. 

Maybe a little bit of that peanut butter powder he had seen in the grocery store in Hamilton’s coffee will knock him down a peg.

—- 

The next day when Hamilton is drinking his gazilionth cup of coffee, Jefferson sneaks up and dumps a teaspoon of the peanut butter power into his coffee and quickly stirs it a little to get it to mix in easier. He bolts right after he’s done and stands on the other side of the office and watches as Hamilton takes a sip of his coffee. 

Jefferson is about to burst out of his hiding place when Hamilton brings his hand to his throat and coughs a little. Then he lets out a second, more harsh cough. 

John Laurens walks up to him and puts a hand on his arm while looking at Hamilton worriedly, “Alex are you alright?” 

Hamilton’s eyes have gone wide and his mouth is opening and closing as he grasps at Laurens’ suit jacket. He grabs his throat and opens his mouth wide and wheezing in a breath before falling to the floor and everyone in the office cries out and rushes over. 

John shouts, “someone call an ambulance! He’s having an allergic reaction!” Before lying Hamilton down on he floor completely. Hamilton skin has gone pale and he stares up at John fearfully. Before he sucks in one more breath and grabs hard onto Johns arm when he can’t take in any more air.

His eyes drift shut as the doors burst open and paramedics rush over to Hamilton. They quickly get to work on trying to stabilize Hamilton before loading him onto the gurney and wheeling him to the door. 

Jefferson watches the whole scene, face going paler by the minute. It was suppose to be a joke, Hamilton was suppose to be fine and just get really angry and rant at him or something. He didn’t think Hamilton had been telling the truth about some stupid peanut allergy. Jefferson’s head shoots up when Washington walks over to him, looking extremely angry. 

That’s when Jefferson remembers he’s holding the jar of peanut butter powder. “It was just suppose to be a joke, he wasn’t suppose to actually get hurt.” Jefferson feels all the blood drain out of his face as he sees Washington get even angrier. 

“I’ll deal with you later, Jefferson. Go home,” Washington says sternly before pulling his car keys out of his pocket and heading for the door. 

Washington arrives at the hospital in no time. He waits until a doctor comes out and tells him Alexander is okay and tells him his room number. Washington goes up to Alex’s room and knocks lightly on the door frame before walking inside. 

“Hey, are you here to get me out of here now?” Alexander looks excited at that thought, but he’s still far too pale to seem completely well. 

“No, you are going to lie in this bed until the doctor releases you. You could have died Alexander,” Washington feels an uncomfortable burning in his throat at that thought. He sits down beside Alex and grabs onto his hand, “I’m really glad your okay though.” Washington smiles lightly at him. 

Hamilton offers up a small smile and squeezes Washington’s hand, “Me too, and thank you for coming.”

Washington nods before putting on his serious face, “Now get some rest young man you just nearly died.”

Hamilton smiles a little and nods before shutting his eyes. Washington watches as his breathing grows heavier as he falls into a deep sleep. 

Looking at him now it’s hard to believe that Hamilton is alright, but he knows that they can only go up from there. 

After he deals with Jefferson, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to, leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
